


What I Want to Hear

by toastedbread33



Category: Splatoon
Genre: Agent 24 makes me very happy, Crushes, F/F, Falling In Love, HAROLD THEY’RE LESBIANS, Love Confessions, Star Gazing, this is kinda me being self indulgent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-15
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2020-01-07 00:25:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18399395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toastedbread33/pseuds/toastedbread33
Summary: Agent 3 takes Agent 8 to see the stars.





	What I Want to Hear

Agent 8 simply lays in a sweaty heap on the cold floor as Agent 3 holds her signature gun to the octoling’s head.

 

”Gotcha.”

 

Agent 8 lets a groan escape her mouth as she curls her hands into fists, “It’s not fair! Not only are you pretty, but you’re _so_ good at sparring! Teach me your ways, 3!”

 

Agent 3 simply furrows her eyebrows at the octoling’s quite _obvious_ attempt at flirting (which gets 8 pretty disappointed). Despite her longing wishes, she is not greeted by a dazzling blush but instead narrowed eyes from 3.

 

”Isn’t that what I’ve been doing ever since you’ve joined our ranks...?”

 

“Well...!” Agent 8 interjects before shutting her gaping mouth at Agent 3’s scornful gaze.

 

”It isn’t as if you’re horrible. You’ve beat me before— probably the only person to beat me after Agent 2 and 1.” Agent 3 outstretches a hand to the girl in front of her.

 

8 just cocks her head. 

 

“What are you doing...?”

 

Agent 3 simply reaches for 8’s hand and pulls her up with little to no effort, _“That_. Here, let me take you somewhere.”

 

Now, thankfully Agent 3 is more concerned with dragging Agent 8 at the moment because, well, she  _cannot_ get the blush off her face nor the same repetitive chant of ‘ _we’re holding hands!’._

 

It isn’t a secret Agent 8 holds a lot of admiration to Agent 3. Though Cuttlefish is under the impression this is how friends interact, Agent 4, Agent 5, Agent 2, Agent 6, and Agent 1 have all figured it out by themselves. In that order. The worst part? Agent 4 keeps correcting Cuttlefish every time he calls them friends.

 

_’Oi, Cuttlefish, they’re lesbians.’_

 

Ugh, that still haunts her.

 

A squeeze to her hand brings her back to reality.

 

”What was that for?”

 

Agent 3 rolls her eyes, “You seemed to be overthinking again. You _also_ do that in battle. Try not to do that more, okay?”

 

Still unable to look Agent 3 in her (absolutely gorgeous) eyes, Agent 8 opts to keeping her sight to the floor.

 

”Y-Yes ma’am.”

 

“Don’t need to call me that either. We had this conversation, no?” a scoff escapes 3’s lips, “I’m only a few months older than you so just call me ‘3’. Or if you’re so convinced you need to be proper, just say ‘Agent 3’.”

 

“M-Mhm!”

 

Agent 3 stops their walk towards god knows where and lets go of Agent 8’s hand. Before 8 can miss the touch of Agent 3, she’s met with the green-haired girl’s close proximity. 

 

“Do you understand?”

 

Agent 8 tries to lean back to get just a little space between the two, but with Agent 3’s hands clamped onto her shoulders, Agent 8 is forced to stay put.

 

In the moonlight, Agent 3 looks _much_ less serious and definitely _much_ less real. If Agent 4 was to wake her up from this dream, she’s not sure if she’d be ecstatic due to how flustered and hot she feels or very upset she couldn’t get to the part where she and 3 kiss.

 

Before 8 can go and pinch herself, Agent 3 starts to lean in closer up until there’s less that a few inches left between the two.

 

There is no way this _isn’t_ a dream.

 

”I asked if you understood, 8.”

 

”U-Um! No— I mean yes! Yes that I totally understand!”

 

Agent 3 chuckles idly at the flustered octoling.

 

”Agent 6 once mentioned to me that octolings are easily flattered as well as flustered.” 3 leans away from 8, “Looks like she was right.”

 

The only thing 8 can truly do is take deep breaths through her mouth as her eyes slowly move up to face a smiling 3 who beckons her to come and follow her path.

 

All 8 can do is simply follow.

 

The dewed grass tickles at 8’s ankles, but she pays no mind. When the wind rushes to cool her rose-colored cheeks, she pays no mind. Not even when the distant call of some night-time bird resonates in her ear does she stop looking at the girl walking in front of her. It’s so _serene_ to see 3 doing something _other_ than  battling to her hearts content— Not that 8 doesn’t _adore_ 3’s hot battle tactics. She would love nothing more than for 3 to crush her skull with her thighs. Was that too far? She doesn’t entirely know. 

 

This has to be a dream, though. Would 3 ever be this, well, loose? She’s one of Inkopolis’s most hard-boiled fighter and yet she’s currently smiling and giggling and taking 8 to somewhere that isn’t another sparring area.

 

Whoa, maybe 3 is _finally_ executing 8’s murder.

 

No, that’s not true either. 3 has defended 8 multiple times from Cuttlefish’s harsh comments on octolings many times. Though, 8 doesn’t _entirely_ blame him because she doesn’t expect a man to warm up to someone who used to be his number one enemy. However, 3 corrects him so many times. She never ceases to stand up for her pupil? friend? trainee? 3’s pupil-friend-trainee whenever she’s given the chance. Maybe that’s just human decency, but 8 hopes that _maybe_ 3 sees her as something that isn’t ‘dumb octoling I’m forced to train’.

 

”Hey 8, you’re doing it again.”

 

”W-What?!”

 

3 scowls, but says nothing more. She instead points to the sky and sits down upon the grass.

 

8 sheepishly makes her way towards 3’s side and sits on her knees, her hands neatly rested upon her thighs.

 

”This is where I wanted to take you, 8.”

 

”But why?” 8 inquires. The stars are much too gorgeous for 3 to waste upon someone like her.

 

”Does it matter? Actually, I feel stupid not listing my reasonings so first off, it’s because I wonder if you’ve even _been_ to the surface long enough to see how beautiful the sky looks at night. Second, It reminds me of the first time we met. Granted, I know I had tried to kill you. I mean the first time we _actually_ met. The group of rowdy agents who saved all of squid-kind staring starry-eyed at the radiant sunset. Ha, radiant sunset. Quite an interesting choice of words, no?”

 

3 suddenly stops herself by covering her mouth with her hand and turning bright red. She then turns to 8 abruptly, “I’m— I’m very sorry I talked for so long!” 

 

8 wonders if she can now die peacefully because today she has finally seen 3 _blush_ — blush in _her_ presence!

 

”No no! It’s okay! I— I like hearing you talk.”

 

Though it was dark, 8 is positive that 3’s blush became much more colored.

 

No, it must be her imagination.

 

3 clears her throat, “I, um, I thank you for the c-compliment. To be honest, I don’t get many other than about my brute strength or my looks. It gets a bit boorish after a while. Hey, 8? I take you to see the stars and you keep s-staring at me. Why is that?”

 

Now it’s 8’s turn to get back at 3 for keeping her all red for months now, “Because you’re just _so_ cute!”

 

8 no longer can deny 3’s fully flushed face and she basks in it. It’s about the most gorgeous thing she has ever seen in her life.

 

”S-Shut up.”

 

”Nope!” 8 scoots closer to 3, “You want more? Well, i think 3 is just super pretty, and strong, and kind, and icy, plus a _total_ hottie.”

 

A burst of laughter finds its way out of 3 and she smiles grandly, tears slightly pricking at her eyes as she lets her happiness seep out. As she gets the laughter out of her system, she opens an eye to find 8 staring widely with her mouth agape.

 

”Hey, you’re staring again...!”

 

“N-No, it’s just that I’ve never seen you like that before...”

 

3 snorts, “I pretend as if I’m much more mature than you and the other agents. However, _‘pretend’_ is the key word. I still participate in Splat Fests, I still press my face against the glass to get Pearl and Marina to look in my direction, and I still drench Cuttlefish and Marie in ink. I have feelings, _y’know?”_

 

“I _know_ you do!” 8 immediately attempts to counterattack, but bites her lip to stifle any other words. Why? Because she’s sure if she let herself talk any longer she would expose her feelings for 3. That would be a _horrid_ idea.

 

Her hesitation turned out to be the wrong choice as 3’s crooked grin withers back into a stoic face. Now that 8 has been given something so sweet, she cannot force herself to be content with 3’s deadpan.

 

”N-No, wait! My, um, hesitation wasn’t because I don’t believe you’re anything other than a soldier! I am— whew, I wish I could talk properly— I just didn’t want to say something stupid! That’s all! You’re so cute when you smile!”

 

Though the darkness hid most of 3’s existence (besides her gleaming white teeth and glowing eyes), 8 swore she saw the inkling blush.

 

The wonders it did to her heart.

 

“T-Thank you... 8.”

 

”It’s um!” curse 8 for not being able to converse properly with such a pretty girl, “No problem!”

 

3 sighs with content laced in her voice. As 8 tries her best to cool her head, 3 glances upwards to the stars. 8 would love to stare at 3 more, but the inkling soon coughs rather loudly to get 8 back to Earth. Despite how much the octoling _yearns_ to keep gazing at the inkling, she finds herself turning her view to look in awe at the sight before them.

 

The stars, it seems, transcend all earthly beauty (though, in 8’s humble opinion, do not compare to 3’s own beauty). They scatter across the blackened sky in a brilliant view that makes 8 gasp in awe. However, when she glances over and sees the brilliant smile placed on 3’s face, she isn’t sure what is worth looking at; the stars or the girl.

 

”Is something wrong?”

 

3’s voice awakens 8 from her romantic haze and she can feel herself going red from head to toe.

 

“No! N-Nothing! You just— erm— look so pretty! I mean— cute! No, I um—“

 

Her flustered stuttering doesn’t get her anywhere up until she realizes 3 is much closer than she had been at first.

 

”Pretty, you say?”

 

8 looks to the side and nods slowly.

 

”Then tell me, 8, what _do_ you mean?”

 

8’s eyes widen.

 

”I’m sorry?”

 

3 suddenly (once again) leans in closer to 8. Does she know what personal space is? Does 8 know what personal space is? Maybe they don’t know what personal space is—

 

A finger finds itself at 8’s chin and tilts her head upwards to level 3’s.

 

“When you call me pretty, do you mean it? I hear it every single day from everyone else, but I know they mean it in a platonic sense. Everyone _but_ you.” 3 leans even closer so that 8 can feel the inkling’s sweet breath on her lips, “What do you mean? You drive me crazy every time you tell me these things. My heart threatens to burst. I haven’t ever felt this way. So tell me, 8, what do you mean? I want you to tell me what I want to hear.”

 

If 8 wasn’t flustered at the start of 3’s question, she’s engulfed in a rosy blush that makes the cool breeze feel like the sweltering sun. 

 

Still, 3 deserves honesty.

 

”When I call you pretty, I mean it to no one else. You are the most ethereal and enchanting person I know. 3, I don’t know what you want to hear, but this is what I—“

 

8 is immediately stopped by soft lips planted on her own which sends a shiver down 8’s spine the moment she realizes whose lips they belong to. It takes her a second to ease into the whole experience— another to accept that her crush 3 is kissing her currently. Despite how long it feels and how intense the feeling of 3’s hands cupping her face lovingly, 3 eventually pulls away for a moment and gives a lopsided grin to 8.

 

”It’s _exactly_ what I wanted to hear.”

**Author's Note:**

> this is me being gay on main plus i dont see a lot of content for these gfs and they absolutely deserve it!!!


End file.
